


Just A Taste

by Deathangelgw



Series: Five Senses [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Six senses, six pairings...all about the yum.





	Just A Taste

Title: Just a Taste (Part One of the Five Senses Series)

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, they are not mine, but if they were…bwahaha…

Warnings: PWP, AU, POV, slash, sap, hints of lemon.

Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor

Rating: Soft R for what the content is about! -.-;;

Summary: Glorfindel's view on what he does for his lover.

Thanks to MA for the beta!

A/N: This came to me, strangely of all things, while I was writing up bills! Go figure! You could say one of dear Say Aye’s pics very lightly influences it. I wuv you dahling! *snickers* Enjoy and reviews are nice!

 

I love the taste of my love. You are most likely wondering what I am speaking of, so I shall elaborate. His scent, his taste, his very essence…all of it intoxicates me to the point that I go insane if I do not have at least a small nibble. I love how he tosses his head as I wrap my tongue around a hard nipple; how he watches me with his dark eyes as I move my mouth along his twitching stomach, for he is very ticklish at times. How he lets out the smallest hint of a moan when I dip my tongue into his navel, swirling it just so as a teaser for what I long to do.

 

But nothing gets me harder than when I lap at his member, earning a barely suppressed whimper from his kiss swollen lips. He is, usually, by then, clutching my head and pressing me down, but I adore playing with him. His sounds, his scent…his taste. I crave them all.

 

Oh I love tasting other parts of him as well. There is a spot behind his knee that always gets a strangled sort of gasp from him that makes me shiver as I run my tongue along it. If I suckle there, he is writhing and arching, calling my name as if I am a god or some such. Nay, not a god…just his lover.

 

Surprises are also a delight to me and I do it often. Out of the bath…coming from a meeting…just fresh from the bed…all of these I will search for and pull him aside. Just for a taste. Sometimes in the privacy of our rooms…and sometimes when we are near to being caught. In the cellar…in the library…in the kitchens…in the healing wing…all of these have I tasted him in and relished.

 

Why do I do such things? For a taste of him and to hear his lips whispering my name in that darkness of passion, that sweetness of desire, that husky burst of delight that only he can lend to my name. My Erestor. I desire you and you alone. My darkness…my passion…my feast.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
